Black Canary VS Sindel
Black Canary VS Sindel is the 121st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Black Canary from DC Comics and Sindel from the Mortal Kombat series in a battle between martial artist banshees. Black Canary was voiced by Blythe Renay and Sindel was voiced by Caitlyn Elizabeth. Description These warrior's battle cry deafens the competition, but only one shall sing victory on this DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick, where Boomstick is shuddering and Wiz is plugging his ears as Princess Fiona’s high-pitched cry plays on their monitor.) Wiz: It’s a trope we’re all familiar with, the damsel in distress crying for help. Boomstick: Uh, yeah, Wiz, don’t think that’s the case here ‘cuz these two are the opposite. If you ever hear their cry, you’re dead. Wiz: Black Canary, the blonde bare-knuckled brawler from DC Comics. Boomstick: And Sindel, the literal scream queen from Mortal Kombat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Canary Wiz: Behold, the Justice Society of America. The first recorded team of superheroes in the DC Universe. Boomstick: Where else would you find a boxer in a catsuit chilling with the spirit of God's divine wrath? Wiz: And among these men and Gods stood a woman, the judo-chopping Black Canary. Boomstick: Wait, why a canary? Canaries don't know Judo. Or do they? Wiz: However, this is not the Black Canary we'll be focusing on today. See, the Black Canary of the Golden Age may have been a skilled crime fighter in her own right, but the one who made the moniker a household name was her daughter, Dinah Laurel Lance. Boomstick: Dinah wanted to be a crime fighter just like her mom, so she trained with Wildcat. Th-The furry boxer I mentioned earlier. Wiz: Her mother wasn't very happy about that, though. Young Dinah's career could've ended then and there, if not for the discovery of what she likes to call, her Canary Cry. (Black Canary uses the Canary Cry, forcing Green Arrow and two others to cover their ears.) Wiz: Cases such as these weren't ordinary, but well explained. See, Dinah possessed the metagene, a dormant slice of genetic code present in about twelve percent of humanity granting superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Nah, a wizard did it. With her new power and martial arts training, Dinah took up her mother's mantle and became Black Canary. The second one! Is it weird that her mom was also named Dinah? They're really forming a dinah-sty, haha. Wiz: Fun fact, she originally disguised herself by donning a blonde wig, but eventually just dyed it permanently. Boomstick: Blonde? Don't you mean... yell-ow? Wiz: *Groans extensively* Regardless, the Canary Cry is no joke. By emitting focused ultrasonic sound, Dinah can annihilate the eardrums of anyone nearby. Boomstick: Or just ramp up the volume and blow people away with shockwaves. She can even stop a runaway train! Wiz: It's quite versatile, too. She can focus her cries into small sonic projectiles, or broaden them to affect entire cities. Wiz: Long story short, Black Canary is without a doubt one of the most badass women in comic book history. (Black Canary does two extended punches and a kick before unleashing her Canary Cry at the camera.) Sindel Wiz: The realm of Edenia was a paradise, a... garden of Eden, if you will. Boomstick: You said like it's supposed to be clever. Wiz: Under the rule of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, the realm prospered for millennia. Until the arrival of Outworld conquerer, Shao Kahn and the tournament of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: MORTAL KOMBAT! Wiz: By decree of the elder gods, an invading force from another realm must defeat the defending world ten consecutive times in a tournament to the death. Boomstick: (Singing to the Mortal Kombat theme) Unfortunately for Edenia, Kahn dabbed on their asses and won Edenia for himself. Wiz: To legitimize his rule, Kahn murdered Jerrod, married Sindel and adopted her daughter, Kitana as his own. Excessive? Probably. Boomstick: Needless to say, Sindy wasn't too happy about all that. But it turns out, she was a kung-fu sorcerer! So to avenge her kingdom, she underwent a mystic ritual where she offed herself to protect Khan's next target, Earthrealm. And it worked! Wiz: For a time. After ten thousand years of hopelessly failing to take the Earth, Kahn learned how to undo her protective ward. Sindel was resurrected, brainwashed, and transformed into a fierce queen of dark magic and terror. Boomstick: She was back and ready to slay, and holy shit, did she. Wiz: Sindel's Edenian physiology gives her superhuman strength, speed and durability. Allowing her to make mincemeat of Mortal Kombat's regular combatants. Boomstick: You better have said that with a K. Wiz: And despite being dead for the past ten thousand years, she's somehow a master of two forms of Chinese Kung-Fu. Zha Chuan originates from northern China and is known for its eloquent, graceful extended movements. Fu Jow Pai, also known as the Tiger Claw system, focuses on fast, powerful strikes. Boomstick: Either way, we’re talkin’ about Mortal Kombat. They all die eventually. But compared to the queen, everyone else might as well have been silenced. (Sindel gathers up purple energy and unleashes her Banshee Scream.) Death Battle (*Cues: Sirens of Combat - Brandon Yates*) A Mortal Kombat tournament is being held in an arena hosted by Shao Kahn, with most of the spectators consisting of Tarkatans. In the center of the arena, a challenger Tarkatan is brutally defeated by Black Canary. Black Canary: Tsk. Talk about Scooby-Doo meets Fight Club. Sindel emerges from behind Shao Kahn's chair and approaches the battlefield. Sindel: Enough of this farce, Earthrealmer. Behold, your queen! She levitates and hovers to the opposite side of the tournament stage. Sindel: I shall strip the flesh from your bones. The Bird of Prey readies her fighting stance. Shao Kahn: FIGHT! Both combatants dash towards each other. Sindel tries kicking Dinah, but the vigilante quickly avoids the blow and attacks the queen from behind. She anticipates Sindel's follow-up attacks and punches her away. As Sindel stops to regain her breath, Black Canary leaps upward and grips the Edenian ruler in her knees before flipping and tossing her opponent into the ground. Dinah prepares to unleash a high kick on the fallen queen's head, but Sindel stretches her hair to snatch and slam the hero into the floor multiple times before tossing her high into the air. Black Canary is sent careening into the sky as Sindel flies and punches her in the gut, breaking a few ribs in the process. She then flips backwards before clashing knees with her opponent, which cracks her tibia and fibia. Black Canary: AHHHHH! Sindel: Are you hurt, child? Sindel: Let me sing you a lullaby. Black Canary: No kidding. I almost fell asleep. Black Canary: So, are ring outs a thing here? Sindel: Insufferable creature, we fight to the death! Sindel: Such a pretty bird, with such an ugly sound. Sindel: Tell me, can you fly? Black Canary: Fatality. KO! Results Wiz: In the end, Canary had the speed, skill, and raw decibels to finish her. Boomstick: It was Sindel’s time to “die-nah”. Wiz: ...What, no pun about screams? Boomstick: Well, I was gonna, but I thought a pun that obvious wouldn’t be “al-loud”. Wiz: The winner is Black Canary. Original Track The track for this fight is "Sirens of Combat" by Brandon Yates. The title refers to how both Black Canary and Sindel are fighters who also use their voices as a weapon. The track cover is a silhouette of a canary in between Sindel's eyes, which are all in front of a group of sound waves. Trivia *The connections between Black Canary and Sindel is that they are both Warner Bros.'s black-clad femme fatales who have the ability to produce highly-destructive sonic screams. Both have also appeared in fighting games developed by NetherRealm Studios as fairly major characters. **Their respective series (DC Comics and Mortal Kombat) have crossed over before, but they have yet to meet each other in a crossover game. Raiden and Sub-Zero do compare Black Canary to Sindel in Injustice 2. *The fight was likely made to commemorate the series finale of Arrow and the Birds of Prey film release, both of which prominently feature Black Canary. *This is the sixth episode where a DC character fights against a non-Marvel character, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. *This is the 22nd Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei and All Might VS Might Guy. *This is the 12th Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Balrog VS TJ Combo and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the 13th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Weiss VS Mitsuru. *This is the 11th Comic Book VS Video Games themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the eighth Fighting Game VS non-Fighting Game themed episode, after Haggar VS Zangief, Yoshi VS Riptor, Thor VS Raiden, Pikachu VS Blanka, Guts VS Nightmare, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki and Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *This is the first episode to have a fight announcement since Thanos VS Darkseid back in Season 5. Ironically, the announcer is Shao Kahn, who announced the fights in Season 1. Category:Death battles Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances